skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Renegades
Renegades The Renegades are the antithesis of the Order. They focus on individual freedom with little regard for security. Many in this faction feel there is little glory or enjoyment in a life with no option of choice. Most live life on their own terms, and devil to those who argue with it. The Renegades are a loosely allied collection of airship pirates, business professionals, treasure hunters, and other such individuals that generally skirt around the edge of the law. They are noted for wild adventures and holding to a law all their own. Many tales of pirate lords, champions of the poor, and fabulous tomb raiders comes from their ranks. The Renegades are mostly organized into small local fleets of usually less than a dozen ships that operate within the same areas. Renegades generally do not have much to do with each other, choosing to operate mostly individually unless a job requires help. When fleets do need to determine something on a large scale, a council of the captains is called. Though these meetings are led by the Regional Commander, senior-most captain of the region, all decisions within the meeting are determined by a democratic vote. This is how the Renegades work. Many claim that the Renegades are a united front lead by the infamous Captain Cedric Greyhawk Whittaker of the Airship Isabella. While he and his crew founded the movement, and are greatly respected among its crews, the Renegades are far from united. Though there are few who do not heed him as the de facto leader, and his word carries serious weight. Also, there have been rumors that several Regional Commanders are trying to unify the far flung crews of airships into a solid force to deal with the growing conflict. The Order is the main target of the Renegades. Renegades often attack supply lines and steal items of great importance from the slow-moving behemoth. The majority of Renegade vessels treat the Order as a purely evil entity and deserving to be plundered; though some collusion between the two forces has been noted, but only in some dire circumstances. The Renegades have little to no interaction with the Coalition, due to being considered “less than honorable” by the larger force’s leaders. The Renegades for the most part avoid Coalition forces, due to bounties and failures to communicate, with the exception of sporadic raids on supply lines. No true cooperation is acknowledged by the Coalition, though some has been noted. This is especially true in some cases where Coalition captains use to be Renegades. Renegades generally get along well with the neutral parties and gain safe harbor in such realities. However, these same neutral factions are not above selling Renegades for the bounty on their heads. While the Renegades do not have many official worlds and realities supporting them openly, they have a few strongholds. This has resulted in the Renegades being resourceful and picking up a few more skills. Renegades Bonuses Characters who side with the Renegades gain the following: * +1 to any two skills